Die de la jungle
by Sayun
Summary: Die, Die, Die de la jungle,Aussi fort qu'un lion!aaaaaaaaah a a a ahhhhhhhhhhh. Attention au tronc!
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: Sayun  
Titre: 'Die de la jungle'  
Base : Dir en Grey + Autres victimes.  
Genre: débile, parodie, humour (du moins on va essayer……….) fic inspirée du film 'George de la jungle' yaoi……  
Couples : Ursula est fiancée avec lyle vandegroot, mais ça va pas durer longtemps  
Disclaimer: les Dir et autres visualeux, ou popeux ( va falloir que je me renseigne pour connaître leurs noms ceux là……), ne sont pas a moi, et George de la jungle est a Disney (mais a la base il est a Allan Burns)

Demandes de pardon : Pardon a toutes les fans de Kyo pour le rôle que j'ai osé lui donner . Pardon aussi a Die pour tout ce qu'il va se prendre dans la gueule (bah vi un arbre ça fait mal ! XD)

Précisions sur l'histoire : Cette fic est largement inspirée du film mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais copier le film et le mettre là ! J'ai fait beaucoup de modifications par rapport à l'histoire originale pour introduire de nouveaux personnages, et aussi, vous vous rappelez que cette histoire avait un narrateur, un peu fou ? Et bien moi j'en ai deux ! Et ingérables avec ça…….

Le mode 'Dialogue' ne sera présent que pour le prologue, après le récit deviendra normal, en gardant bien entendu les interventions des deux narrateurs.

Remerciements : Merci a Darkyuki parce que je lui ai vraiment cassé les pieds avec cette fic ''' (Mais c'est aussi un peu de sa faute si cette fic existe, elle avait qu'a me dire 'non ne la fait pas c'est trop con comme idée' au lieu de me dire 'sisi fait la ça va être marrant…..' Donc si vous n'aimez pas vous savez a qui vous plaindre…. (Sayun, ou l'art de **toujours** rejeter la responsabilité sur les autres …)

Déclarations de l'auteur : j'ai osé la poster ! C'est idée de fic m'est tombé dessus comme une fiente d'oiseau sur la tête d'un pauvre joggeur. Et elle n'a pas voulu se décoller. Ce prologue ne sert a rien, a part a introduire l'histoire, ce qui est le rôle d'un prologue me direz vous…….L'histoire ne commencera avec les héros que dans le premier chapitre.

Prologue:

_Die, Die, Die of the Jungle  
Strong as he can be  
Watch out for that tree! _

**Narrateur 1 (Lyrique):** Notre histoire se passe à Bukuvu, luxuriante forêt vierge du plus profond de l'Afrique, là ou les arbres centenaires s'étendent à perte de vue, ou les lions cohabitents avec les petits singes en toute fraternité, ou les éléphants courent allègrement derrière les papillons en toute liberté. Ô terre fertile restée inviolée par le vil être humain ! Quelle pureté ! Quelle beauté ! Quel……..

**Narrateur 2 (soupir) :** ………….Quel gros mensonge ! ……………

**Narrateur 1 (Contrarié): **Comment ? Qui ose contredire Yura-Sama en pleine envolée lyrique ? Yura–Sama a besoin de concentration pour raconter son histoire ! Il est déjà si ardu pour Yura-Sama de conserver sa délicieuse beauté par ce climat tropical, ses doux cheveux d'un blond naturel ayant une fâcheuse tendance a frisotter avec ce temps humide, et déjà que Yura-Sama doit penser a se poudrer tous les quart d'heures en plus de…

**Narrateur 2 :**………………et c'est ainsi que, jugeant Yura-Sama incapable de se concentrer suffisamment sur autre chose que sa 'délicieuse beauté', L'auteuse m'a gentiment demandé de lui prêter main forte. Donc, à partir de maintenant, il s'agit de _notre_ histoire !

**Yura-Sama (Choqué):** Quel affront ! Demander à une créature a l'étrange chevelure rose de seconder Yura-Sama ! Yura-Sama proteste ! Il n'est pas envisageable…….

**Narrateur 2 (patient): **………….De refuser cette collaboration ; L'auteuse a dit : 'Si Yura-sama tiens à ne pas finir avec un crâne rasé, il acceptera cette collaboration'

**Yura-Sama (apeuré): **un crâne rasé ? Elle n'oserait pas ! Yura-Sama passe 10 h par semaine chez John Frida 'le coiffeur des stars' pour obtenir ce magnifique résultat !

**Narrateur 2 (toujours patient):** C'est une auteuse…..les auteuses, c'est mégalo et ça ose tout !...

**Yura-Sama (Résigné): **c'est bon, c'est bon ! Yura-Sama accepte d'être secondé…Quel est donc votre nom ?

**Narrateur 2 (Fatigué): **Aya, et pas la peine de me vouvoyer nous sommes dans la même merde tous les deux…………Mais on a assez pris de retard commençons cette histoire ; plus vite on aura commencé, plus vite on aura finit.

**Yura-Sama **: c'est ce qu'était entrains de faire Yura-Sama avant qu'on ne l'interrompe…

**Aya (Logique)** : Tu disait : 'Ô terre fertile restée inviolée par le vil être humain !' or, si il n'y avait aucun être humain dessus, qui serait notre héro ?

**Yura-Sama :**………………………….

**Aya :** Nous sommes bien d'accord alors. Laisse moi introduire l'histoire : Il y a de cela 20 ans, dans les somptueuses contrées de Bukuvu………

**Yura-Sama (déterminé a ne pas se laisser piquer la vedette): **un étrange événement se produisit : une étrange forme blanche survola le ciel. Était-ce un oiseau ? Était-ce un avion ? Était-ce superman ?...Euh…...en fait non ! C'était bel et bien un avion !...

**Aya :** Cet avion donc, connu un grave problème technique, et le pilote du atterrir d'urgence. Après que les problèmes furent réglés on demanda aux passagers de regagner leur places, malheureusement l'un d'entre eux restait introuvable, et malgré toutes les recherche, nul ne pu retrouver le petit Daisuke…Ils durent donc se résoudre a repartir sans lui…

**Yura-Sama (se recoiffe) :** quelle horreur ! Abandonner un bébé dans une forêt tropicale ! Les parents sont vraiment irresponsables de nos jours !

**Aya (imperturbable) :** Heureusement, le petit daisuke qui s'était perdu en suivant une jolie tarentule, tomba face à face avec une maman singe, par chance, la maman singe appartenait a une espèce très rare de singes parlants, elle décida donc d'élever le petit Die comme son propre petit TChita.

**Yura-Sama (Méprisant) :** Un singe qui parle ? Pfff!

**Aya (toujours imperturbable) : **Notre petit Die grandit donc dans cette belle foret, entouré par une famille singe douce et aimante. Il devint alors un jeune homme fort et brave ! Ardent défenseur des faibles, et protecteur acharné des innocents ! A Bukuvu toutes les créatures le connaissent, le craignent et le respectent….

**Yura-Sama : **Ajoutons a cela un physique parfait, Une longue chevelure rouge vif…

**Aya : **Rouge vif ?

**Yura-Sama (Hautain) : **Le rouge vif est très à la mode ! Pas comme le rose fluo qui, lui est très démodé ! Yura-Sama va continuer à présent : Donc le petit Die était devenu un splendide jeune homme digne de figurer dans « gay magazine » !...je devrais peut être aller lui rendre une petite visite moi…………

**Aya (désespéré) :** Bref il était parfait en tout point sauf une légère tendance a……….l'étourdissement.

**Yura-Sama (Indigné) : **l'étourdissement ? Que voulez vous signifier par cela ?

**Aya :** tu vas vite le savoir, regarde un peu plus a droite…non, pas les deux babouins entrains d'exprimer leurs sentiments ; Regarde un peu plus haut…..attention ça va arriver dans exactement trois secondes…………..3…………………..2…………….1…………….

**«** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhh A A A AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH A A A AHHHHHHHHHHHH ! **» **(1)

**Yura-Sama (effaré) :** Mais ………Die ! Attention ! Attention au…………………

'BOUM…' (2)

**Yura-Sama (petite voix) :**…………………..Tronc…….

'BOUM…' (3)

_Die, Die, Die of the Jungle  
Strong as he can be  
Watch out for that tree! _

**Aya (tout sourire): **Bien, continuons notre histoire. La quiétude de Bukuvu était néanmoins menacée par une présence humaine quelque peu dangereuse.

Shinya Stanhope, jeune et riche héritier de son état, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux qu'une expédition au fin fond de l'Afrique noire pour combler son manque de sensations fortes, il embarqua donc dans son jet privé tout équipé, muni du stricte minimum; trois sac a dos Gucci taille xxl, et une réserve de bouteilles d'eau.

**Yura-Sama :** Lequel est ce ?

**Aya : **le jeune homme très mince au longs cheveux bouclés.

**Yura-Sama (jaloux) :** …………C'est une perruque……..

**Aya : **Non non………il est juste permanenté.

**Yura-Sama (Très jaloux) : **je suis sur qu'il doit dépenser des fortunes chez 'John Frida'…Il doit même avoir accès aux salons VIP lui, avec tout l'argent qu'il a……….

**Aya (soupir):** Donc le jeune Shinya traçait joyeusement sa route dans la foret a la recherche des macaques et autres jolies créatures, accompagné par ses trois porteurs et son guide kouamé (4). Sans se rendre compte que le regard du roi de la jungle se posait sur lui…

**Yura-Sama (Toujours dans son trip) : **……peut être même qu'il va se faire livrer ses shampoing jusqu'ici comme Brad Pitt……

A suivre…..

(1)- Beuglement Dieèsque on l'aura compris'.

(2)- Fracassement du crâne Dieèsque contre un arbre on l'aura compris aussi…''''''

(3)-Fracassement sur le sol après s'être décollé la figure de l'arbre

(4)-Et nan ! Je ne dirais pas son prénom tout de suite ! Idem pour les porteurs

Oo _Watch out for that tree! _oO

Euuuuuh………..Huuuuuuum…………..J'espère que ce ramassis de conneries vous a quand même donné envie de lire cette fic TT……Quand a moi, je m'excuse encore ; et quelque chose me dit que je n'ai pas fini de m'excuser…….pense a peu a toutes les fans en colère quand elle verront le sort que j'ai réservé a leurs chouchous……'''''''

Pour les différents rôles de l'histoire, vous avez jusqu'au prochains chapitres pour essayer de deviner qui va faire quoi….. Qui va faire Tchita ? Qui va faire Chep, l'éléphant toutou de George amateur de cacaouettes ? Qui va faite Touki le toucan ? Qui va faire Lyle vandegroot l'odieux fiancé de Shinya ?...Vous le saurez quand viendra le temps de le savoir !

Sur ce, Bisous et a bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur: Sayun  
Titre: 'Die de la jungle'  
Base : Dir en Grey + Autres victimes.  
Genre: débile, parodie, humour (du moins on va essayer……….) fic inspirée du film 'George de la jungle' yaoi……  
Couples : Ursula est fiancée avec lyle vandegroot, mais ça va pas durer longtemps  
Disclaimer: les Dir et autres visualeux, ou popeux ( va falloir que je me renseigne pour connaître leurs noms ceux là……), ne sont pas a moi, et George de la jungle est a Disney (mais a la base il est a Allan Burns)

Demandes de pardon : Pardon a toutes les fans de Kyo pour le rôle que j'ai osé lui donner . Pardon aussi a Die pour tout ce qu'il va se prendre dans la gueule (bah vi un arbre ça fait mal ! XD)

Remerciements : Merci a Darkyuki parce que je lui ai vraiment cassé les pieds avec cette fic ''' (Mais c'est aussi un peu de sa faute si cette fic existe, elle avait qu'a me dire 'non ne la fait pas c'est trop con comme idée' au lieu de me dire 'sisi fait la ça va être marrant…..' Donc si vous n'aimez pas vous savez a qui vous plaindre…. (Sayun, ou l'art de **toujours** rejeter la responsabilité sur les autres …)

Déclarations de l'auteur : Voila enfin le premier chapitre, l'apparition de Die ( et cette fois ci pas que pour faire boum contre un arbre, enfin, il va en faire plein de boum contre des arbres mais pas que ça……….

Ça y est ! L'heure de ma mort est venue ! C'est dans ce chapitre qu'on découvrira l'identité de Kyo…….quoique c'était vraiment facile a deviner, mais personne n'est tombé dessus

SI VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS GACHER LE SUSPENSE NE REGARDER PAS EN BAS !

Reviews : Merci beaucoup a princess' Malice et lulucifer ! Ça fait toujours super plaisir

Prologue:

_Die, Die, Die of the Jungle  
Strong as he can be  
Watch out for that tree! _

'Die perché au sommet d'un arbre observait tranquillement l'avancement du joyeux troupeau dans la savane, une étrange excitation, commençait à affluer le long de son corps, gagnant peu à peu tous ses nerf, ses veines, ses organes vitaux ses organes génit…..(yura-samaaaaaaaaa……) c'est bon c'est bon………Le roi de la jungle observait donc du haut de son perchoir notre jeune héritier qui lui n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait….'

Die se mit debout sur la branche et tendit le bras pour choper une bonne liane, il tira un peu dessus pour s'assurer qu'elle n'allait pas se casser…

-Die, aller tout de suite annoncer a frère Tchita, bonne nouvelle ! fit t'il a un petit papillon qui passait par la…

Et c'est en montrant toutes ses dents que le roi de la jungle accroché à sa liane, fendait l'air tel un bout de rocher émoussé qui fait très mal quand on marche dessus pied nu….ça prend ensuite des mois pour faire disparaître la cicatrice…(yura samaaa…….) Tous les animaux le suivaient du regard admiratifs tandis qu'il se déplaçait avec grâce de branche en branche,mais mais……….que fait il ? non die non ! Attention ! attention au………..

BOUM

Bon….

-Oups ! héhé...Die voir petits oiseaux voler autour de sa tête mais Die même pas avoir mal….Déclara le protecteur des faibles avec son grand sourire. Avant de s'accrocher a sa liane et repartir a vitesse grand v vers sa maison arbre.

-très jolie maison arbre ! Die construire lui-même !

Oui oui die on sait……….

BOUM

Oo AAAAAAAA A A A AAAAAAAA oO

Die était tout fier ! Il venait enfin de poser le pied sur l'une des grosses branches qui tenaient la maison arbre, et durant tout son parcourt à travers la foret, il ne s'était écrasé que quatre fois ! c'est vraiment un miracle ! d'habitude il s'écrasait contre au moins………….euh……….il est entrains de compter sur ses doits la…..il a….il a lâché la liane ! Die ! Die !...

BOUM

Le roi de la jungle qui venait de s'écraser cette fois si sur le sol, se releva prestement et tapota sur son minuscule cache-pot pour enlever la poussière. A quelques mètres sur sa droite, un épais feuillage fut écarté laissant apparaître une espèce de grand singe à l'allure plus au moins étrange…

-Frère Tchita ! Die avoir bonnes nouvelles !

Le dit Tchita croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, adoptant une mine renfrognée et bougonna, de mauvaise humeur :

-Combien de fois faudra-il que je te le répète….Arrête de m'appeler Tchita ! C'est ringard, commun, pas du tout original, bref, ça ne correspond pas du tout a ma personnalité profonde !

-Ah…………..Répondit Die perplexe. Die dire comment alors ?

Le singe sortit (d'on ne sait ou ) Une espèce de magazine de rock….

(-Un magazine de rock ?...En pleine jungle ?...

-Oui et alors ? Yura-Sama sait ce qu'il dit ! Alors cessez de l'interrompre a tout bout de champ, ce chapitre traîne depuis déjà assez longtemps et Yura-sama doit donner un cour de danse après !...)

Le singe sortit donc son magazine et se mit a tourner les pages d'une main fébrile jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait, il colla ensuite la page sous le nez de Die….

-55 ans, ……….et habite ………..tou……..jours chez ….mon …..Papa …….et ……….ma …………maman………….

-Mais non abrutit ! L'article en dessous ! Tu vois bien la photo la ? Le mec blond, tout percé et tatoué ? Et bien c'est exactement ça, ce que reflète mon âme profonde !

-Mais………..Singe trop poilu pour avoir tatouages…….Oo

-JE SAIS ! Contente toi de m'appeler Kyo et ça ira !

-D'accord !

-Bon………C'est quoi alors cette bonne nouvelle?

-Die trouver femelle, Die trouver femelle !

-Comment ça 'Die trouver femelle' ? Oo

-Vi Femelle est dans foret ! Très jolie femelle !

-Mais comment tu sais que c'est une femelle ? Tu n'as jamais vu de femelle de ton espèce !

-Mais si dans magazines ! Femelle, corps mince, longs cheveux bouclés ! Die trouvé femelle pour accouplement ! Die s'accoupler, die s'accoupler !

-………………………..Mais……..Euh………Tu sais que ce n'est pas si facile hein ? Il ne suffit pas trouver une femelle entrain de se balader dans la foret pour 's'accoupler' avec elle……Il faut la séduire….

-Séduire ? Oo

-Oui, lui montrer que tu es fort, courageux, intell…..euh lui montrer que tu es le roi de la jungle quoi ! L'impressionner…..

-Ah…………Et après Die s'accoupler ?

-Ben si tout marche bien, normalement oui….Il faudra que je consulte mes magazines féminins pour être vraiment sur, mais je crois que c'est bon….

-Ok, Die partir tout de suite séduire femelle pour s'accoupler ! Saison des amours arrive très bientôt !

Le roi de la jungle n'ayant qu'une seule parole, et une seule pensée dans le crâne « s'accoupler s'accoupler » chopa la première liane trouvée et fendit l'air a la recherche de sa future bien aimée….autour de lui, on n'entendait que de subtils bruitages, mélange de « AHHHHHHHHHH A A A AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH » de « Die attention au tronc ! » répétée dans mille est un dialecte animal………. de « BOUM » et de « SHSHSHSHSH…….. ». Le shshshs……. Étant bien entendu le bruit du vent….

OoWatch out for that tree!oO

De l'autre coté de la foret, notre beau et très riche héritier était joyeusement occupé a filmer une petite fleur. Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher, Le guide avait donc jugé bon de s'arrêter pour la nuit. Shinya était très heureux de ce voyage, enfin il était libre ! Il n'avait pas ramené son téléphone avec lui, comme ça son père n'avait aucun moyen de le joindre et en plus il n'avait pas son imbécile de fiancé sur le dos….


End file.
